msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
D ë m ø n
Thë Dëmøn In Yøur Nightmarës is an active hacker. (USA) They are known to hack their YouTube fans, but not for a bad reason. They wanted to start a hacking series on their channel, and the 6 people they hacked became mains on their MSP team. They were first a hacker hunter, but now they are a hacker. They started on exploiting on ROBLOX games, which they learned themself, but they wanted to go on to MSP. Their first victim was NikkiChan<3 who they have known each other since they started YouTube. Their second victim was LittleMissNaomi69 who's Nikki's sister. Their third victim was GalaxyAlan963 who just wanted to get hacked. Their fourth victim was emo4life786. Their fifth victim was sweetiegurlie101. Their last victim was TheKawaiiGirlMSP who they knew when they went to school in Bulgaria. They don't hack people on request, unless people mess with their friends. They have a main account and their boyfriend is also known to be a hacker. They can be pretty dangerous if you are their victim, they may delete your account, recycle clothes, and even get you or your IP locked. But sometimes they just go on the victim's account, change their status to "Packed (d) Your Nightmares Are Haunted By Demons Now. ~ Genov" On YouTube, they changed their statuses to various different statuses. Their friends Firepurplekitty and M ø n i Q u e had an MSP stalker, who is supposedly a 30 year old male, who is now arrested. They made a video the day after. They tricked the stalker by saying they wanted to help him, and then they told him they called the police on him. The stalker's account was Viper Nemesis, which they deleted. Their YouTube Channel They post Nightcores, hacking on MSP, normal MSP videos, trolling videos, ROBLOX, COD Black Ops. They made a video of hacking a person who scammed their friend. Their channel has 400+ subscribers. Their 2 most popular videos are Nightcore - Vagina (CupcakKe) and Nightcore - Beautiful Mess (Kristian Kostov / Кристиан Костов) Eurovision 2017 Appearance On their main they usually wear boy clothes. They make theme outfits. They normally wear black or brown hair on their main. They usually wear black clothes on their main, they wear emo style clothes and sometimes the "aesthetic" looks, most of the time they wear masculine clothes. Their hacker account they have black boots, black hair, black pants, black top, a black mask, and face-off. How Do I Stay Safe From Them? They don't hack innocent users, unless they are close on YouTube or Instagram. They don't hack VIP players. They don't hack users over level 15. They will hack you if you mess around or scam their close friends. They will block you if you call them fake. People who mess with their boyfriend and best friends will have a higher chance of getting hacked. Victims (Currently Known) # NikkiChan<3 # LittleMissNaomi69 # GalaxyAlan963 # emo4life786 # sweetiegurlie101 # TheKawaiiGirlMSP # cutestarzzzzz011 # Viper Nemesis (Deleted) Trivia * Their main on USA is G e n ø v a * Their YouTube can be found here * Their real name is Maisha * They don't hack innocent people * They go by the pronouns they/them instead of "she" because they're identified as Agender * They are from Bulgaria * They are really nice and honest towards users. * They hacked NikkiChan<3's scammer and recorded it * Their boyfriend on MSP is their boyfriend in real life. His name is Michael and he's also Bulgarian. * They learned hacking from their friend's older brother * They are pretty powerful and she gave an unknown user a virus, not connected with MSP. So they can hack computers as well. * They are rumored to be the youngest hacker on MSP * They also exploit on ROBLOX games * They watch Eurovision and always supports their home country Bulgaria. * Their favorite Bulgarian celebrities are Poli Genova and Kristian Kostov * They give people makeovers on MSP if people want * They have a friend at school who watches their channel. They made a video about him because the kid bullied their boyfriend in a ROBLOX chat, The kid's name is Eduardo. * They are on the Wikia as IshaLinXxy * They love memes. * Some of their internet friends saw their channel and asked to hack people, which they obviously didn't hack those people. * Their Instagram is @_its.isha.linxxy_ * Their favorite channels are AlbertsStuff and Mytho * They have a shared group account which they showed in one of their videos: Eurø Dëath * They use Bytec0de and Elysian for ROBLOX exploiting. * In one of their videos, it has been revealed that they learned hacking from their friend's older brother. * They do not eat at all, but if they feel like it, they like spaghetti, chocolate, and soda. * They have a dark sense of humor. Category:Red Hackers Category:Active Hackers Category:New hackers Category:Deleters Category:Hackers on the wiki Category:Dangerous Hackers Category:Computer Hackers